You Should Be Scared Of Me
by AlagaesianQueen
Summary: While Hayley runs around looking for a cure for the Mikaelson's, she meets a witch who can help her find the cure. Marcel is rising and is trying to bring back Davina and Hayley is running out of time. This new witch is the strongest witch Hayley has come across and she has no history of witch blood or does she? OCxElijah. . On Hiatus until the show is complete
1. Chapter 1

So I usually end up abandoning my stories and well I don't want to with this one so I will try my best. I am sorry if I have never finished any of my stories before but I will try. I actually did finish one. I intend to finish this one. The Originals is my favorite show of all times and I really wanted to start this story.

* * *

 **Summary:** While Hayley runs around looking for a cure for the Mikaelson's, she meets a witch who can help her find the cure. Marcel is rising and is trying to bring back Davina and Hayley is running out of time. This new witch is the strongest witch Hayley has come across and she has no history of witch blood or does she?

* * *

Yeah I suck at summaries. Give me a chance lol If the characters seem a bit off I apologize but I am trying my best. I do not own any characters besides the OC. Let me know what you think but I will try my best.

This is also going to be Elijah and the OC. At first I was going to make her a Mikaelson but I changed my mind since it would not make that much sense. But yeah lol

* * *

 **You Should Be Scared Of Me**

 **Chapter 1:**

Hayley was running around the United States looking for the cure of the Mikaelsons. She was stressed out because of what Marcel did to her family and she swore she will save them, if not for her but for Hope.

"I've never felt so alone," Hayley thought as she was at a restaurant with Hope.

The waitress who was serving Hayley noticed how worried she looked and asked "Are you okay,"

"Yeah I am fine, I have just been stressed, thanks for asking," Hayley replied as the waitress was giving her a stare that Hayley was confused by but the waitress passed Hayley food and said "It's on me."

While the waitress put away the other customers plates she noticed how some people were staring at Hayley and thought "Vampires," so she quickly got a paper writing "Vampires," on it. She had no idea why she was warning her but she felt like she needed to. Heck she was so confused because what if that girl thought she was crazy but it was worth a shot and walked up to Hayley and passed her the note.

Hayley stared at her with so much confusion but as soon as she saw the paper she whispered to the waitress to help her escape since they were hunting her. The waitress agreed but she was not sure what to do but she let Hayley to the back of the restaurant and she knew the vampires were following her.

"They are following you, I sense it. "the waitress spoke.

"I know I need to save my daughter," Hayley explained as she was panicking.

"You can go to my house, they won't be allowed there," the waitress spoke as they both drove towards the waitress house and locked the door.

"I don't think they know you are here, I cloaked you and my house so they won't be able to find us, and "She sighed.

"How did you do that while we were driving," Hayley asked while being amused?

"I am a witch, "she replied.

"I can tell but thank you for saving me, what's your name, Im Hayley," Hayley smiled.

"Greer," she smiled.

"I have never heard of that name before," Hayley commented.

"Its Scottish, "she laughed.

"It's nice, I am sorry I'm imposing on you, it's just I am being hunted," Hayley replied.

"Its okay, I need to go back to work but you are safe here and you can stay here as long as you need," Greer replied.

"Thank you but why are you helping me," Hayley asked?

"I actually do not know," Greer replied as she was going back to work.

"Why am I helping them," Greer thought but shook it off and raced back to work.

Hayley was at Greers apartment when she saw Hope finally waking up. Hope was still a baby and clueless about what her mother's journey to save her family. Hayley picked up Hope and kissed her forehead and whispered "I will bring you back to your dad and family."

As Greer was walking back to the restaurant she knew she was going to get in trouble so she just hoped for the best but luckily her boss wasn't there and her co worker took her shift.

"I am sorry," Greer apologized as she walked in.

"its okay, are you feeling alright, you never just leave," her co worker asked?

"I am fine," Greer replied as she walked to serve a customer who was a vampire.

"Where is that girl," asked the vampire?

Greer stared at him blankly and asked "What's your order,"

"I asked you a question," the vampire hissed.

"Pretty demanding I see, too bad I can't grant your wish," Greer smirked as she cursed a spell which made the vampire scream in agony.

"I think he needs an ER," Greer said to one of her co workers but the vampire ran out of the restaurant without his daylight ring which Greer took. As he ran out he was burning and trying to cover but the sun was so bright he started to burn. He was angry that he made such a stupid mistake that a girl took his ring without him being aware of it. While in thoughts he was burned to dust. Greer watched him burn and smirked as she looked as his ring and picked up his ashes.

* * *

So this was the first chapter, I really hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. You guys can give me feedback. If any criticism you can let me know as well. Please let me know if you guys enjoyed it as well. I will update soon. Thank you

I know this was kind of short but I will try to make it longer next time. I wont be following everything for TO but I will try since theres an OC.

Please review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank you everyone who favorited and followed my story. I am not sure if I am doing to well but please let me know. I am not so good at writing but I am trying my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Hayley was staying with Greer for about a week now to stay hidden from the vampires.

"You still haven't told me why you have an empty jar with ashes in it," Hayley asked as she looked up from the sofa.

"I told you I killed the vampire that was chasing you and this is his daylight ring," Greer replied as she threw Hayley the ring.

Hayley was surprised and shocked about how a witch was able to kill a vampire but she shouldn't be because she has no idea who Greer was.

"Im going to leave soon, thank you for all the help," Hayley said as she grabbed some of Hope's things.

"You do know you can stay right," Greer replied.

"I know but I don't want to impose and I still don't know why you're helping me," Hayley sighed.

Greer stood quiet and took a deep breath before answering her "I told you, I don't know myself but I do know my guts telling me to help, I can go with you, I don't even know why they are after you or what's happening,"

Hayley and Greer both stayed quiet for few minutes until Hayley asked her "Have you heard of the Originals,"

Greer looked at Hayley with the weirdest look someone could give and then said "I don't really know anything about witches or vampires, I learned everything on my own, I don't even know what you are because you don't have a daylight ring. Besides this vampire I have only seen a select few and I've killed some and some I just tried creating spells, I don't have a coven or anything I know,"

"Your family, witches are usually because your parents can be witches," Hayley stated but it was more of a question.

"No my parents aren't, I asked them when I was young but they thought I was crazy so I did my own experiment to figure it out and no one in my family is a witch besides me," Greer replied sadly.

Hayley couldn't believe her eyes because she was sure every witch was because of a family legacy and Greer had none but she knew she could trust her because she did save Hope and her life. Hayley smiled and then explained everything to Greer about the Originals, Marcel, Davina, Ester, Lucien, Dahlia, Jackson, and everything in her life.

"You have a very interesting life," Greer laughed while Hayley just looked serious.

"It's a joke, so you need help waking the originals, maybe I can help," Greer smiled.

"I need a cure first," Hayley said.

"We can find one, plus I don't do anything all day besides work and binge watch friends," Greer laughed.

"I cant put you in danger," Hayley replied.

"Too bad," Greer volunteered as Hayley laughed.

"I can't believe you guys are Hybrid, I always thought that was cool, let me fan girl for a moment," Greer smiled so brightly as Hayley laughed harder.

That was the first time Hayley laughed since what happened to the Mikaelson's and decided to take Greer to meet them.

While Greer was walking past them she stopped by Elijah coffin without knowing why but she touched it and had a flashback Elijah hugging Klaus.

"You okay," Hayley asked as she noticed Greer.

"I have no idea, I just had some vision of two guys hugging," Greer replied.

"Probably Klaus and Elijah, this is his coffin," Hayley sighed as she touched it.

"So they were bitten by Marcel who is basically a super Original like Lucian who bit Freya, that's like different cures, maybe I can talk to one of them and ask for a way to create a spell," Greer suggested.

"How can you talk to them, "Hayley asked?

"Ill create some spells, I have been good with that, I have created some which I can try," Greer answered her.

"How did you learn magic," Hayley asked as she realized she doesn't know anything about Greer?

"I stole some spell books from the nearby coven but I always returned them, I try to ask them to join but they refused because no family legacy," Greer quoted legacy in the air.

Hayley laughed and then asked "Im gonna ask a lot of question,"

"I think I should just tell you my life story, I am 24 a waitress at that diner, I was supposed to be a lawyer but I dropped out of law school, my parents thought I was crazy when I was younger because the magic thing, I have 1 brother and 1 sister who are perfect. I am going to end up going back to law school soon because I can't be a disappointment, I once pooped myself in the 1st grade, anything else," Greer replied.

Hayley just laughed at the girl and shook her and said "Let's try this,"

Greer took the blood of Freya, Kol, Elijah and Rebekah as she poured it together to take back home.

"I will think of something once we are home but I can use their blood and try to communicate with them if I put my energy to it, I will try to speak to them, " Greer paused but then said "We might need Marcels blood since he is the one who did it."

"That's impossible," Hayley suggested.

"We have to try some way, a world for them here can open and they can help if I can get Marcel's blood" Greer replied.

Hayley silently nodded. Greer and Hayley decided to walk back to the apartment when Hayley noticed a vampire was following them.

"Ill fight, you go, "Hayley suggested as she passed Hope to her.

Greer started speed walking when she noticed a vampire infront of her and saw Hayley occupied with two.

"You don't want to mess with me," Greer screamed.

"Im going to kill you witch," the vampire laughed.

Greer closed her eyes and chanted "Cor imperium" as she extended her hand into the vampires heart. Hayley caught up to Greer and stood there while Greer told her "Don't do anything, I can control him and he can try to get Marcels blood,"

"What are you talking about," Hayley said shocked as she noticed the vampire was still alive with Greer holding his heart,"

"I can explain," Greer replied as Hayley was eye widen as she never saw anything like this before.

* * *

 **Cor imperium:** Control heart

I will be using Greer spells in Latin as I did in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know if anything. Because i am just going by me.  
If i am going to fast please let me know because I realized that i have a habit of speeding up the story. But thank you for reading. Review and Follow and just let me know.

Thanks :)


End file.
